This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Background: Radiology support is provided with a TruDR DICOM compatible digital radiography unit. In addition, images are stored on a VETPACS Nucleus 2005 DICOM distributed imaging server. Methods: Images are accessed at workstations in animal procedure areas and at veterinarians'desktop computers. Ultrasonographic examinations and procedures are performed using one of three Toshiba or a portable GE Logicbook ultrasound machine. Color doppler capability is present on three of the four machines. MRI is performed on the TNPRC campus on a contract basis utilizing a private imaging company. Results/Discussion: In 2008, 1695 radiographs were taken and 20 MRIs were performed. The AIDS research program is a large user of this resource.